In the box forming process of the Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) panel, in order to prevent the liquid crystals between the array substrate and the color film substrate from flowing out, it is required to coat the sealing frame glue around the edges of the array substrate and the color film substrate, thereby forming a liquid crystal box and achieving the aim of liquid crystal light-guiding and display. Thus it requires the sealing frame glue around the liquid crystal panel to be cured within the shortest time, so as to prevent the liquid crystals from being contaminated by the uncured sealing frame glue, which may influence the quality of the product. The existing sealing frame glue curing comprises UV curing and thermal curing, in UV curing it is required to use UV light to irradiate selectively. Generally an UV mask that corresponds to the corresponding product is fabricated specially to cure the sealing frame glue, however, the design of the UV mask needs a relatively long time and the cost is also relatively high.
In order to save production time and reduce the cost, the following method is generally used in the prior art to form the mask plate used in sealing frame glue curing: firstly, performing slicing exposure and etching processes to the substrate using the mask plate with the function of blocking UV light, so as to form a mask layer corresponding to the UV alignment sign; then depositing on the substrate a protective layer for protecting the mask layer; subsequently, depositing a metal film, performing exposure using a particular exposure device to form an UV mask pattern corresponding to the area that needs to be cured in the sealing frame glue film, and obtaining a corresponding UV mask pattern through etching. However, such a method of forming the mask plate in the prior art requires filming, exposure and etching processes many times, the procedure is relatively complex, moreover, there are multilayer films in the mask plate formed, there is also a relatively large amount of production materials used, and correspondingly the cost is also relatively high.